ITB Party and Ball
The ITBPB is a formal ball and a festive party all together. It is for the International Trading Bank, the biggest bank in the world, founded by Captain Shadow Sail, the richest man in the world. This event is the most exclusive and expensive of its kind. It is very often, possibly once a month or so. Only certain people are allowed to come, the rest will be punished by guards if they happen to show up, most likely thrown in jail. The ball takes over 200,000 gold to prepare for, being the bank with the most money, helps with the expenses, but there is an admission fee of 2,000 gold per person. At the ball/party we offer: *Entertainment: Band, DJ, and more. *Food: We provide the best food that the Caribbean has to offer. Including, lobster, stuffed flounder, and much more. *A good time: We guarantee you will have the time of your life! *A place to see your friends: If a friend is not on the list, talk to Shadow, the host, and he will see what he can do for you! Details Will always: *Be Held at Kingshead *Have a dress code: Must have matching: Coat, Shirt, Pants, Boots, and belt. *Be at night: The ball will always be held some time in the evening or at night. *Have a cost: Admission is 2,000 gold. *Be highly secured: Guards will be there such as: Navy/EITC/Other hired assassins such as the guild, Italian Empire. These men are trained to only attack people who are doing harm to the ball. Nearest Ball On hold. Guest List These guests ARE asked to attend ALL events. If they cannot, they are asked to tell Shadow. If one of these guests do not attend without warning, they will be issued a fine. These guests may come to all events in the future as well as the current one: *King Shadow Sail Who is: The King of Italy / Host / President and Founded of the ITB / President and Co Founder of The Interpol *Zeke Who is: A pirate! *Keira Kinover Who is: A pirate! *Capt. Skull X Who is: A pirate and Guildmaster! * Who is: A pirate! *Lord Robert Who is: An ITB employee and a pirate! *Stpehen Who is: An employee of the ITB and an Honored Member! *Jack Swordmenace Who is: A Very High Ranking Pirate and an Honored Member! ''' *Chris Swordbones Who is: A pirate! *Marie A Who is: A former queen! *Countpr 'Who is: A highly respected pirate. *John Breasly: King of England, Member of the ITB Staff, and an '''Honored Member'! *Kat Bluebonnet Who is: An employee of the ITB and an Honored Member! *Edward Wildrat Who is: A pirate and an''' 'Honored Member! ' * Who is: An employee of the ITB, Guildmaster, Leader of the Spanish Revolution, and an '''Honored Member! *Jeremiah Stormwash Who is: Chief of Security in the ITB and a High Ranking Founder in The Interpol. *Charles Swordeagle Who is: A colonel of the Francis Brigade! *Charles Girlfriend Who is: my Lt. *Cherie Who is: a pirate! *Roger Wildeagle Who is: a pirate! *Bobby Moon Who is: A pirate! *Captain Jim Logan Who is: A pirate! Security will be provided by: *Maurader's Militia *EITC *Navy *Note: Navy and EITC specially trained. If you would like to come, say so in the comments, leave a message here, or contact Shadow in the game. Please do not just add your name. All Employees are Asked to Come: But, if they are, they are also asked to say so in the comments, leave a message here, or contact Shadow in the game. Not Welcome These are the people who are not welcome to come and if they do, they will be attacked by guards *King Jack B. Why? Caused too many fights and tried to "take over" the balling area. Other nasty reasons that should not be stated. *Jolly Roger Why? I think you should know why. ﻿ Honored Members If the words" Honored Member!" are next to your name, Shadow would be honored if you would come! ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:ITB Members Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO